ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Miyata Ichirō/History/Third Part
History Part III Taihei Arc Miyata had his eighth title defence as the OPBF featherweight champion. When the match started, Miyata quickly got his opponent to go down two times. However, his punches were not sharp enough, and by round eight he begun to get visibly exhausted. Miyata struggled to gather energy for a full-powered punch and received multiple body blows. Miyata then wondered what he's suppose to do if he can never cross Ippo's path again, and was angry he never got to experience Ippo's punches as a pro. Despite the attempts to knock his opponent down, the match ended on the twelfth round with Miyata winning by decision. On the way home, Miyata found a small black cat and took him home. A few days later while he was working at the Márquez, the manager argued with Miyata about the stray cat flyer on the window how no one will claimed it. When his manager asked Miyata to keep the cat, he stated that his apartment building didn't allow pets. When his manager started hitting on Miyata, he mentioned that he might end up quitting instead. The manager refused to hear Miyata's statement of leaving. Eventually, Miyata decided to stay as Aoki and Tomiko came up to the counter. Aoki asked if the reason why Miyata's last match was bad, was because of weight management or because of a certain someone's retirement, Miyata avoided the question. As Aoki left, he claimed Miyata shouldn't wait any longer and move up to the next stage. Kimura then entered the store. Kimura stated that Miyata shouldn't be working at a convenience store, since he's one step away from becoming a world champion. However, after Miyata explained how much he made while working, Kimura was shocked, as it was unusually high. Miyata was surprised that he got paid a lot, when his manager mentioned she needed to pay him a lot in order to attract him. As Kimura left, he claimed that everyone has high hopes for him and to not squander his talent. Takamura entered the store, he asked about the missing cat flier, where he said it was his. Takamura made fun of Miyata after finding out that he owns the cat and named it "Sarate". Takamura told Miyata that he shouldn't be stuck in the same place and to live up to his potential. Miyata then asked for the manager to kick Takamura out. After that failed, Miyata called the police on him forcing Takamura to run away. When Miyata returned home, he remembered what the three boxers said to him, and he started thinking about his future. Towards a Resolution Arc Miyata had a question that he to ask Ippo on if he was punch drunk or not after he researched the subject. He decided to wait by the tree hanged around since he knew that he would run into Ippo there. However after seeing Ippo's new appearance and his two followers, he wondered if Ippo joined a buddist temple, which made Taihei angry. Ippo mentioned no, and they are in the middle of training. Miyata wanted to know why he was still training (since he retired), but Ippo clarified that it was Taihei and Kintarō that were training. Miyata noticed the weights on Ippo's arms, and pointed out he didn't need them if he was not the one training. Somewhat embarrassed, Ippo told him that he got into a habit of wearing them. When Miyata pressed the subject, Ippo wasn't able to respond. Kintaro and Taihei were mad at Miyata's attitude toward Ippo and wanted to fight him, until Itagaki stopped them and took them away in order for Ippo and Miyata talk alone. Ippo told him that he went to Miyata's last match, where it seemed like he wasn't in his best condition, even thought he knew Miyata would win. Miyata thought it was pitiful, when Ippo tried to disagree with him. Ippo told Miyata to not fixate on him as he will never return to the ring again and to switch weight classes in order to not suffer at featherweight. Miyata replied that he will switch depending on Ippo's answer to the next question. Miyata asked who told Ippo that he was punch drunk. Seeing Ippo unable to answer, Miyata walked away, telling him that what lied ahead will be his decision. Post-Towards a Resolution Arc While Miyata was training, Suzuki asked him about his opinion on Sendō Takeshi vs Alfredo Gonzales match. Suzuki and other gym mates believed Sendō was in for it now, since he lost to Ippo twice, and Ippo lost to Alfredo, where the match was out of Sendō's league. Even though they were ranked #2 and #3rd, they believed the gap between them might be bigger. Miyata pointed out that they should not use Ippo as a measuring stick, and in boxing the match up is key. Suzuki realized that even though Alfredo beat Ippo, there was no guarantee that he will defeat Sendō. Miyata mentioned that the punch Alfredo used to defeat Ippo, the right counter, it was a perfect punch. Everyone in the gym agreed with his view point, and Miyata added that for a counter puncher, Sendō was the most dangerous opponent they could face since he was unpredictable, where a careless mistake can spell defeat. When inside the ring with Sendō, he puts a lot of pressure on the opponent where it seemed like they are inside a cage with a ferocious beast. Suzuki asked if Miyata believed Sendō would win, but Miyata thought he didn't know for sure. He believed Alfredo's exponentially powerful weapon to be ineffective on him. After he said that, Suzuki felt Miyata might be able to help Nakatsuka with his problem. Nakatsuka didn't feel that he could ask Miyata, but Suzuki believed Miyata was in a good mood today. When Miyata knew who he was, he wanted to know what the problem was. Nakatsuka was afraid to tell him, but Suzuki explained that he was having trouble with his homework. He added since he joined the gym, his parent believed that the reason he was struggling academically in school was because of boxing even though he barely does anything when he was at the gym. Miyata wondered if the other gym member could help him with it since it is middle school level math problem, but Suzuki mentioned they couldn't. Nakatsuka gave him his homework when Miyata asked for it. As Miyata was looking at, his gym mates were congratulating him, and believed that he wouldn't get yelled at by his parents until he saw Miyata leaving. He wondered where he was going since he was going to solve the problems, but Miyata mentioned he had go to work. He planned to take it with him, and bring it back to the gym with the answers during practice tomorrow as he left. While Miyata was working, he asked his manager to help solve some middle school math problems. She thought middle school match problems was difficult now a days. Miyata wondered if she could solve it, but she didn't and made a crude come on line back at him. As he took the page back, he called her useless, which only excited her. When a customer arrived at the counter, he started to complain about the slow service. Miyata saw the customer was Mashiba Ryō, and became hostile toward Miyata by he throwing a 100 yen coin at him. The manager wanted him to apologise to Miyata for it, but he called her an old hag and threaten to ripe off her earrings. Now scared, she hidden behind Miyata, and told him that his coin wasn't enough to cover his purchase since there was a sales tax. She believed he couldn't even do math. The customer noticed Miyata's math page, when Miyata told him if he could solve those problem, they would call it even. The rude customer started speaking answer to it. After he finished and making his way to the door, he that it not a dumb ass just because he was a boxer. Category:Miyata Ichirō Tab